Freja Marie Køhler
Freja Marie Køhler (Mostly called Freja) is a Detective at the CSI agency in Pangaea City, who is currently in a partnership with Gilbert Beilschmidt Basic Description A short description of Freja is basically a hot-headed, violent, clingy, but strong and brave woman. She's never backed down from a fight and therefore is pretty strong, as she wins a lot of the times, but other times she tends to lose. Her partner in researching is Gilbert Beilschmidt, a man whom she has grown incredibly close to. She is described to have chessnut brown hair, wearing a dark jacket with slumping clothes and a flower made of either felt or paper in her hair. Her hair is set up in a ponytail to avoid it getting in the way everywhere Personality Freja is an incredibly confident woman who's way of thinking can scare people more than what she already lets out. She has a tendency to try and be a mature and sane person, but ends up looks like a moody and angry person all the time. She tends to not care what gender she leans towards in action, but will get angry if you don't call her a woman. Her personality is also somewhat of a shut off and overprotected one as she comes out as onesided to many people, but her friends tend to tell people that they have not discovered enough about her to make her seem more than onesided. She tends to not understand unusual behaviour and would respond to it with a sort of disapprooving facepalm or outburst about needing to "change associates". She tends to act very asocial for no reason, and quite seems to dislike to act together with people that aren't someone she's used to Relationships Gilbert Beilschmidt : Gilbert is Freja's current boyfriend and partner in investigation, as it's shown that the two have a tendency to trust eachother greatly. While the affection of Gilbert has been shown very much, it's not too noticable with Freja; though she has been shown to be a bit protective over him, when she got angry at Vincent for knocking him to the floor (Even though it was an accident). It's noticable that Freja dislikes to state her affection at first, due to not wanting to embarass herself, and showed that she'd rather go three days without sleep rather than embarass herself in front of Gilbert. Matthew Williams : MATTHEW THINKS WILLOW IS AN ASSBUTT AND WANTS HER TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS WIKI BEFORE HE PISSES ON HER PANCAKES Trivia *Freja is a history nerd as she owns a history-club with an ocassional meet up. Gilbert is the only other member *Freja was insomniac once due to dreams about being together with Gilbert before she got in a relationship with him *Freja has suspected she might be adopted due to the fact that her parents and siblings never told her that she had a birthday (this is not true though as Matthew has run a DNA test on her, and she was proven blood related to her siblings) *Freja lives in the farm area of the Natural District *Freja looks a lot like her (deceased) sister, Asta Category:CSI Crew Category:Detectives Category:Females